The Vanishing of Alli Rose
by Alli Luna Rose
Summary: Alli Rose was a little girl, oblivious to the world and always happy. Nothing happened where she lived, at least not yet. The Doctor knows her fate and is set on finding out the mystery of her disappearance. Little does he know what role he plays in her vanishing, and just how clever she really is.
1. New Adventure

**AN/**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic I've ever written. May not be the best, or how it's supposed to be written, but I've always wanted to write this story. I hope it does well and gets plenty of reviews. Since I constantly keep finding typos when I read it myself, I would appreciate some feedback. I'll update on a regular basis since I have little to no life. ;p ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:**

Somewhere deep in America, in the most boring state, Nebraska, there was a large family living in a slightly cramped house. It was a peaceful neighborhood with looming and ancient trees drifting cotton and petals from the air, layering the old asphalt road. On a beautiful day, the youngest of the large family desperately needed someone to play with outside.

Her name was Alli Rose, and out of the whole family, no one had seen a happier child than her. She was only seven at the time, but looked much younger, had long, golden blonde hair with beaming blue eyes that always had a hint of a smile in them. She was peculiarly small for her age, and rather petite, but she didn't pay any mind to it. She was always playing and day dreaming whenever she could, but her patience when it came to playing outside, was not the strongest there could be.

Her two oldest brothers of the family, Seth and Toby, although they loved her, stayed inside with each other playing video games in their room. They were in high school and didn't play any games like Alli wanted to, but sometimes they would let her watch them play. She couldn't sit still long enough though without doing something. They weren't the most athletic, especially Toby, but incredibly strong compared to the her tiny body.

The only other option she had to play with was her sister, Amber. Her sister had short brown hair and hazel eyes, her skin was more clear compared to Alli's many freckles and wasn't much older than her, leading to typical sibling rivalry with the baby of the family.

Her family, although large, was merely broken families glued together by Alli and Amber's birth. Alli's mom had two children originally, her dad having two as well, but they were much older and had families of their own now.

As much as Alli wanted to play, she had no desire to face the wrath of Amber after her latest scheme.

The constant fighting that Alli was faced with led her to be a bit manipulative in order to get Amber out of her way. One time, Amber wouldn't give her the remote, so she cried the perfect scream of pain that her brothers only knew too well. They ran out of their room and pinned Amber to the ground so Alli could discreetly grab the remote and be comforted by Seth while Toby kicked Amber out of the T.V. room.

Only too recently had Amber turned all the neighborhood kids against her, so she had no one to play with, and wasn't allowed to play outside without someone, due to her constant wandering off. She had earned this reputation after she went to the Empire State Building when she was three and immediately getting lost.

Alli didn't care for staying inside though, and when everyone was settling for a summer nap, she snuck outside and ran about the streets relishing her freedom. She walked down to one of the houses a pair of twins lived, one of the "traitors" she called them, and went down their backyard. She was going to jump on their trampoline and do a couple of flips if she could when she saw a path hidden behind a pine tree.

Seeing no harm in exploration she painfully walked under the prickly branches and dusted off the needles as she strolled through the high grass.

She walked for a long while through the tall grass and played with some of the cicadas buzzing loudly on the tree bark. Her ears pricked up suddenly when she heard a beautiful sigh, almost mechanical like, piercing the bird songs and cricket chirps. When she ran to the source of the sound she found herself under an old willow like tree near a bright blue box reading "Police Public Call Box".

**Inside the TARDIS**

Rose had been wandering in the library after a quick dip in the pool with the Doctor. After their trip to the 1860's and a visit with Queen Victoria, also a werewolf or as the Doctor called it, a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform, they decided a bit of relaxation on the TARDIS as it was parked in the time vortex couldn't hurt.

She suddenly came across a large box with newspaper articles flitting across the screen. She drifted over to it and stared curiously as she attempted to dry out her ears (that were filled with water from when the Doctor kept splashing her) with a towel. She noticed that they were all about mysterious disappearances or hijacks or murders, all those interesting things that ended up on the front page.

"Hey, Doctor! What's this for then?" She called out to him as she heard him sloshing towards her. He finished wrestling the towel through his hair making it spike up in it's usual style before wrapping it around his waist.

"Oh! This is my new thingy that I got put up! You're gonna love this." He nearly shouted animatedly has Rose entertainingly watched him push some buttons on the strange machine. "_This_, is my Automated Newspaper Article Archives, or ANAA. Made it myself so only the most interesting stories show up here." As he motioned to the monitor.

The articles stopped flashing by and halted on a picture of some type of dog with no nose, the caption reading " Dog Attacking in Different Citadels at One Time". _Must be from Barcelona this one._ She thought to herself.

The Doctor turned to her and said "You know how people always read about the town mystery in the paper but it never really gets solved? Well, I thought with this beauty, I could pick a story that wasn't solved, anywhere, anywhen, and solve it myself. Find out what really happened."

Rose rolled her eyes at this one, "'Course _you_ would use this just to find out what really happened. Not to save people from being attacked by Barcelonan dogs, no, but how the dog actually did it."

"Well, we don't _have_ to do the dog one." The Doctor replied confused, not really picking up what she meant.

"So is this for when we can't find any adventures to go on? 'Cause we have plenty already if that's what you're worried about." She started laughing near the end, unable to keep a straight face, the Doctor laughing along with her.

"No, it's not for _that_, we'll always have plenty of that to go 'round. This is just for curiosity's sake, I mean don't you ever want to find out what really happened in those newspaper stories?" His voice rising higher to get her excited over what they could do with it.

Rose just sighed with a smile twitching up on her lips, "Right then, what do I press to find one?"

The grin on the Doctor's face nearly split in half and he excitingly motioned to the right buttons, jumping side to side on each foot like a toddler. Rose giggling at his childlike behavior had pressed the last button making it halt on the picture of tiny young girl, who looked no more than six, though it clearly said she was nine. She had long, blonde hair fall about her smiling face with deep blue eyes twinkling back. The caption read, "Local Girl Alli Rose Vanishes from her School Without a Trace".

**AN/**

**I know, it's me, I'm a dork. But it gets really interesting and cute.**


	2. Who's There?

**A/N: Sorry, this took waaaaayyy too long than it should have, I did say this was my first fanfic, I'm practically a caveman when it comes to any form of technology. It may be short, but now that I got the hang of it, I'll be able to post these faster.**

**PS: Just in case anyone actually thought I could own any thing as awesome as BBC's Doctor Who, you amuse me. Literally, if you thought I could own any of this, I would laugh for ten minutes straight before I slapped some sense into you.**

**Chapter 2:**

Alli Rose walked up towards the strange box, feeling a slight humming filling the air and vibrating in her chest. It reminded her of the sensation of a deep drumbeat in a marching band pounding in the air.

She smiled at the feeling and started swaying back and forth humming with the tune in the air. She had an uncanny feeling of someone being in there, like the humming was speaking, so she decided that they must be shy and went up to the door.

She was going to knock when she remembered that it was always polite to bring someone new a gift, so she turned around and went to pick up a few flowers that she felt were the brightest colours and smelled the best. She scourged out across the small meadow plucking up whatever wildflowers she deemed worthy, then felt that something else to go with with the bouquet of dandelions and bluebells couldn't hurt.

"The next best thing to flowers is food I feel." She mumbled to herself in a determined voice and picked some pears and some apples from a nearby tree. She couldn't reach very high to get any cherries, so she settled on what she had.

She placed the bouquet delicately in her bundle of fruit and went back up to the door, she awkwardly reached with her free hand to knock so as not to drop anything. _Knock-knock Knock-knock_. She looked expectantly at the door, ready for whoever was inside to come out and play as a wide smile took over her face at the possibility of finding a new friend to play with.

**On the TARDIS**

The two got dressed as they prepared for the adventure they just received from the Doctors new "ANAA" as he referred it to. Then Rose joked about it being "The Emergency Adventure Machine" and he consented to it being called that.

The Doctor energetically bounced around the console saying they were going to go a bit earlier than the disappearance to get a better understanding of what happened before. They were going to park just far enough to not be near any houses or people but still be close to where they needed to go. While he was flipping switches, pushing buttons, toggling toggles and the like, Rose was deep in thought about something and the Doctor took notice.

"What's bothering you?" He asked her, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked at him and contemplated for a moment on how to say it. She shifted in the jumpseat nervously as she thought for a moment.

"Well, what is it we're supposed to do when we, ya know, _find_ her. I thought we weren't supposed to mess with history." Rose dreaded what she thought the response might be, _similar to those fixed points in time_ she thought.

That look that flashed across the Doctors face confirmed her suspicions of what he was going to say, as he finally parked the TARDIS with the resounding gong echoing out of the room. He hesitated a moment before speaking, "Well history can be changed, we-ell, some parts of it. But if it's written down, that makes it nearly a fixed point in time, especially if a time-traveler reads it. Unfortunately, this is one of those stories that will have to follow through with, she was never found." He finished softly, with a sadder tone ringing in his voice.

"So, we can't actually save her. No intervening." Rose said a bit louder than she intended, cutting him off at the end of his sentence. He took great strides across the room to sit by her.

"We-eell, if we find out what happens, we can just take her to a different time line, let her live her life somewhere else, that way it coincides with the story. _IF_ we find out what happens." The Doctor added quickly seeing Rose's hopes rise up.

He only intended to use the machine when Rose was asleep or busy and he didn't have anything else to do. It wouldn't be like all the other adventures they got caught up in and save the world like always, this one was more observatory for the mysterious as well as the depressing.

"This is just strictly observe only." He continued on.

Rose nodded in agreement though she didn't want to see something terrible happen to this Alli Rose without finding some way to save her. Doctor, finding a hint of doubt in her eyes asked, "Are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Of course I'll be fine, 's just a bit of a different adventure that's all." Rose retorted, seeing hesitation in the Doctor's eyes. "Let's go see what happened then, maybe we can help." She said as she got up and walked over to the door.

They both jumped when their was a small knock sounding from the TARDIS doors.

"How is someone out there? I thought we were gonna park far away so no one found us." Rose questioned. The Doctor just grinned wide and said, "Only one way of finding out!" before sprinting to the doors.

**Hehehe... get the chapter name now? Chapters will have weird names or terrible puns from now on.**


	3. Tomatoes and Pears

****A/N: I laughed uncontrollably for about thirty minutes when I saw all the people who like my story. I think I have abs now from the laughing. Especially from the responses, you people are so nice, I love you and I'm going to try my hardest to get you a chapter as soon as possible.****

****PS: Still own nothing, let's not kid ourselves here.****

****Chapter 3:****

The TARDIS door creaked open as the Doctor looked around to see who knocked. His brow furrowed when he didn't see anyone nearby when he scanned the tall, lush grass and aging willow he was parked under. It was only when he looked down he discovered the source of the knocking.

A tiny, petite, young girl stood at the base of the door with her long blonde hair wildly falling over her face. It was dotted with freckles and rosey cheeks that were bunched up from her wide smile. Her blue eyes looked wondrously at them as she readjusted the bundle of fruits and flowers in her arms. She gazed at the stranger with side burns wearing a striped suit, a tan trench coat and red sneakers that her brother Seth liked to wear.

"Oh dear, um, hello.." The Doctor stuttered out as he gazed at the familiar face. He stepped out of the door frame as Rose nudged him and walked out herself closing the door behind her.

"Hello!" Alli brightfully answered back to the two strangers stepping out of the pretty blue box. Rose froze, dumbstruck at what was going on at the moment, but she continued. "I brought you a gift." The oblivious little girl handed the armload of presents to the pretty blonde in a pair of jeans and bright pink shirt as she continued to looked at her with shock. She stood back and waited patiently for their opinion of their presents.

"Oh, um thanks for that." Rose took the pile and leaned towards the Doctor with a worried whisper "Isn't that her?" The Doctor just nodded blankly.

"My name is Alli Rose, what's your name?" Asked Alli, not aware of the confused look upon both of their faces.

"Well, then lovely to meet you Alli Rose!" The Doctor answered quickly regaining his childlike attitude. "My name is The Doctor, and this is my friend Rose Tyler."

Alli Rose tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her nose, thinking out loud, "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor, say do you mind telling us the date?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Sure! It's June 13, but I'm not sure on the day, I lose track in the summer. So what are you a doctor of, and why do you talk weird?" Asked Alli, enjoying the information exchange they were doing.

"Oi! This is just an accent, you have one too you know. And I'm a doctor of everything, but anyway, could you tell us the year as well?" He obviously went too far back since she looked like she was about five, but with the linguistic capability of a ten year old.

"I don't hear my accent, and it's 2020, do you have a concussion or something since you don't know the date, and how did you both fit in that box?" She leaned over to the side looking behind them at the Police Box, causing her hair to graze the ground.

"Well that's a bit of a long story but we just haven't seen a calendar for a long time." Rose said scooting in front of her to block her view, "But would you mind telling us how old you are?"

"That's a personal question without even looking at you gifts yet." She replied slyly. She wanted to know if they like her presents before answering anymore questions.

Rose narrowed her eyes knowing what type of game she was playing at, but willingly played along. "Oh the flowers are absolutely gorgeous, and the fruit smells great." Rose said while looking at the bundles in her arm. The Doctor made a face of disgust at the sight of the pears that made Alli giggle.

"Do you not like pears?" Alli asked him with a smile across her face.

"No, not really, just the taste is something unbearable." He said with a bad memory flitting across his face.

"It's alright, I hate tomatoes, everything about them is nasty." She shared, making a similar face to the Doctor's and causing Rose to smile at the two. "I'm seven by the way, since you asked." She stated to Rose, satisfied with their response to her gifts.

The Doctor took Rose's pile, except for the pears (Making Rose roll her eyes), and stuffed them in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets.

"What, can't even handle a pear in your pocket?"

"Well what if it rubs up against something I need and gets its nasty taste all over it?" He said in that tone that seemed to explain everything.

"You wouldn't have to worry about that if you stopped that habit of yours when it comes to licking everything." Rose quickly retorted, causing Alli to laugh at their playful banter towards the other.

"How else am I going to figure out what something is?"

This time Alli spoke up, "How about by looking at it? You have other senses to you know." This caused Rose to laugh as well.

"Oi! Tasting is a very useful and underappreciated sense, you can find out what just about anything is by a quick tongue test." The Doctor said.

"Fine then, I'll lick things to find out what they are, for a year, but if it doesn't work, I get to call you an insane madman." She said taking him up on his unintended challenge.

"You're on!" He said before whispering to Rose, "Sounds like a good enough deal seeing as I'm already a madman."

"With a box." She added.

"Well then, where is it that you live? 'Cause I don't see any houses nearby." Asked the Doctor, spinning around looking for civilization in the peaceful setting.

"I snuck out and walked down this path here," She said spinning around and pointing at a barely noticeable path in the waving grass dotted with flowers, she didn't notice them both raising their eyebrows at the part where she confessed of sneaking out. "Come on, I'll show you my house!"

She dashed down the path with the two running behind her, _Finally_… she thought, _Someone who can keep up with me._

**A/N: Definitely made some mistakes on this one, working on it. Hope you like otherwise.**


	4. Boy You're Picky

**A/N: I don't know if it's a healthy habit to post one every night, but I can't help myself. Not sure if I should make these longer either, so if you want them to be longer chapters, let me know. Still own nothing of Doctor Who origin, but enjoy all the same!**

**Chapter 4:**

After running for a good five minutes, Alli Rose slowed down to a calmer pace to look at the flowers she passed by before. The two right behind her seemingly perfectly alright, except the blonde one, Rose, seemed a bit more out of breath.

The Doctor, finally able to speak with her as they strolled down the path, had to ask, "Why is it that you had to "sneak" away anyway? From what you said before, I mean it's a lovely day, who wouldn't want to play?"

"No one wanted to play." She answered back softly, not wanting to remember the taunts of her so-called "friends" turned against her by her sister.

"Well why couldn't you still play outside on your own? You seemed to be doing a fine job of it before. Why'd ya slip out?" Rose said.

"I'm not supposed to be out on my own, mom says I wander off too much, and besides, everyone else was taking naps or playing video games." She answered, trying to steer off the topic before anymore questions. She was thankfully saved by the Doctor as he began to rant.

"Ah! _Video games_, they never have the same amount of fun as just running outdoors, breathing the fresh air. Of course, they eventually make a video game with outdoor like experience, have you running in a ball, one of those virtual reality masks on your head, even the smells they put through the vents, although, the scary games are a bit rubbish if you ask me with that effect. Never did get over that virtual reality of _Corpse Party_." The Doctor continued to ramble on until they hit the end of the path leading up to a large pine tree.

"Oh, did we go the wrong way? Where's the path gone?" Rose asked, looking around. Alli rolled her eyes as she walked under the sharp branches.

"Come on!" She called out from the other side of the tree.

"Allon-sy!" the Doctor shouted as he crawled under the tree. Rose braced herself as she crouched down under the limb as well.

As she made her way up to her house, the Doctor noticed all of the toys and playgrounds played on by other children at all the other houses. "So is there a lot of kids in this neighborhood?"

"Yeah, why?" Alli said as she made her way down the street, not thinking about where the question was going.

"It's just that they all seem to be playing when you said that no one wanted to." he said wondering why she would have needed to lie. Her smile wiped away from her face at the question and her eyes just stared at the ground as she continued to walk on.

"They don't want to play with _me_." She clarified for him.

"Well what's their problem then?" Rose asked, a little upset that they wouldn't let her join in with them, who could bully someone as nice as her? She glared up at the playing children, noticing them stop playing and seeing who the strangers where before continuing on with their games.

"Well, my sister Amber was mad at me, so she got all our friends to turn against me. They even kicked me out of my favorite climbing tree, and it's on _my yard_! I got it all set up with the birdfeeders and windchimes. Now how are we gonna do the secret meetings?" She muttered the last sentence under her breath, Alli was still miffed about this.

"Oh well that won't do, I'll just have a quick word with your sister Amber. No sisters should fight." the Doctor said. Rose figured out that he wanted to mend their relationship before she disappeared, making her smile sadly. She didn't realise he had intentions of finding out more about Alli through her sister, as well as mend their relationship.

They walked into a large and open yard, scattered with young and old trees and a bright orange cat with long hair running past. "Hi Gus!" Alli called out. As she almost began chasing him before remembering she had people with her. "That's Gustafer, he is _way_ nicer than Mama Cat if you want to pet any cats." She made another eye roll as the Doctor grimaced at the cat.

"Cats too? Boy you're picky." Rose stifled her laugh as the Doctor started making his excuse.

"Well you wouldn't have the best relationship with a cat either if you got confronted by one, especially when they were breeding humans for experimentation." He added under his breath.

The three had nearly gotten to the door when they heard a worried mother calling out, "ALLI ROSE!"

"Uh oh." they muttered simultaneously.

**A/N: Aaahhh... the sweet memories of constantly getting in trouble still make me all nostalgic, especially since these ideas are basically what I did in my life, not even kidding. Except for the Doctor part, but still! Thanks to everyone who still is reading my story, I still get all giddy when I see people favorite it. I'll have one ready tomorrow! ^-^**


	5. Colorful Skulls and Crossbones

**A/N: So, um, I fell asleep on the couch. Totally my fault and don't worry, my mind punished me and sent a bunch of flies after me in my dreams. I woke slapping my face. Hopefully you aren't too mad, I hope you enjoy though!**

**Chapter 5:**

While Alli was no stranger to getting in trouble for wandering off, she learned from past experiences how to distract her mom from giving her any punishments. So she ran up to her mom with a big smile and her golden hair bouncing around to give her a huge hug. "Hi mommy!"

Alli hugged the legs of a small woman with short, curly brown hair with deep brown eyes and seemed older than the rest of the parents in the neighborhood. She was wearing a worn-out T-shirt and capris under a stained apron that she was cooking in.

"Where have you been? I told you not wander off without someone with you!" She scolded, not seeming to soften up to her usual tactics, so she tried the next best thing.

"I wasn't by myself, I made some new friends, look!" She skipped over to them giving them a cheeky wink and pulling their hands toward the worried mother. "This is The Doctor and Rose Tyler, I was showing them around."

They both had their eyebrows raised up to their hairline at the statement but played along. The Doctor went up to the intrigued mother and shook her hand. "Yes, nice to meet you…?"

"My name's Liz." She answered with a smile spread across her face. Alli always made friends wherever she went. It wouldn't surprise her that she managed to befriend a couple of strangers who were randomly passing by.

"Lovely! Well, as your lovely daughter said before, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

"Hello!" Rose greeted with a small wave of her free hand as Alli clung to her other and the Doctor's.

"Well you must have a traveled a long way, come in, would you like anything?" She offered, being a good hostess for the _far_ out-of-town visitors.

"Yeah a cuppa tea would be great." Rose said before feeling Alli move closer to the Doctor. She caught in the corner of her eye Alli shifting behind him slightly to avoid her being called out by Liz, but to no avail.

"And _you_ little lady are going to your room and taking your nap you skipped. I can't believe you would sneak out of the house." She muttered under her breath.

"Okaaay." She muttered defeated, but she wasn't going to surrender without one more trick she had up her sleeve. "Hey Doctor, come look at my room first! I cleaned it and everything!"

She tugged his arm before either could protest and pulled him down the narrow hallway lined with handmade knick-knacks from children. The Doctor giggled "Alright, alright I'm coming." as he was led away, he turned to Rose seeing a smirk playing on her face. "Save me a cuppa would you?"

"Yeah no problem!" She said stifling a laugh. "So what kind of tea do ya have?" She asked Liz, who looked like she was about to protest but kindly got Rose a cup of tea. Liz wanted to ask her a few questions, and Rose had a few for her about her daughter Amber.

Alli stopped in front of a white wooden door, decorated with colorful warnings of people entering her room, and a personalized wooden street sign reading Alli Rose Avenue. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at the paper reading, _Anyone in this room without me will be punished_.

"Oh. So who's _this _for then? Motioning towards the sign with it's bright skulls and crossbones all over it.

Alli smiled at the Doctor and gave him a wink, "For any unwanted visitors. Don't worry, you're allowed in here." As she turned the doorknob and opened it wide to show him.

**A/N: I feel awful still about making you wait and it being a short chapter too. How about I put in another chapter, and I'll make it longer too. Thank you so much for wanting to read! I'll try this new thing called being punctual.**


	6. You Have Two?

**Chapter 6:**

The Doctor smiled at the sight before him. Alli ran into the small, quaint room surrounded by a blue sky wallpaper covered in clouds of different sizes and shapes. Halfway down it had a setting of a tea party in a rose garden and blue, pink and white stripes leading down to the cloud like carpet on the floor. The walls had pictures taped up with various medals of piano, science fairs, gymnastics, dance, and taekwondo along with posters of Scooby Doo and drawings she made.

_She seems to be well accomplished for being so young._ The Doctor couldn't help thinking to himself glancing at the bouncing little girl.

"I cleaned it up myself! I made my bed, vacuumed ," she motioned to the strange patterns all around the floor showing her path of obvious distraction, "I even put away my barbies and stuffed animals, and that was a hard thing to do too! They just got up to the interesting part of finding out who poisoned Jayden!"

The Doctor chuckled at her imagination and curiously asked "Do you know who poisoned her?" He leaned in closer when she saw her wave him down to whisper and cautiously looked over her shoulder at the closet, he assumed, where they were put away.

"It was actually her mom, but she was under a spell by the seemingly "good" fairy since she was upset by the loss of her wife that fell off the cliff, but she was actually alive and raised by Scooby and his family." She gave him a pointed look and pointed her tiny finger at him. "You can't tell anyone that, we aren't supposed to interfere, they have to play it out themselves."

The Doctor thought back to his own instructions he gave Rose about not getting involved and observing only. _Oh well, never one for following the rules anyway_ he thought. "I promise I won't tell a soul, cross my hearts." He motioned the crossing of his hearts with both of his hands making Alli's head tilt to the side.

"Hearts? You have two?"

He merely smirked and looked over to her made bed stacked high with random pillows that seemed to come from different parts of the house, with a worn Scooby Doo stuffed animal lying cross-eyed against the pile. "Is that Scooby then? Oh I love his shows, absolutely brilliant." He walked over to the tiny twin bed and sat on the edge.

She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing full well that he was evading her question. _I know how to play this game._ She thought, skipping over to her bed and dangling her feet over the side.

"You watch them too?! I think they're awesome, I only watch for Scooby and Shaggy though, I think they're funny. Plus Amber thinks think there might be a bit of a love triangle going on between Fred and the girls, but I know they just want to solve the mysteries, even though a toddler could figure them out." She fell back on her bed and rambled on about the shows she watched and how she already knew who did them. The Doctor had to admit, she was pretty clever. He picked up the toy to really see how tattered, yet well cared for, it was.

The eyes were constantly coloured in with a black sharpie and the spots on his back were slowly thinning. He noticed that there was a thorough sewing down on the tail and the neck, as Alli noticed him.

"I sewed him myself! My mom had to tie the knot for me to start and finish though, but I got to do all the fun bits in between."

"Oh that's a clever way of doing things, granted, some things are best seen from the beginning." He muttered the last part under his breathe. "He seems to be pretty old then." Raising the thoroughly-played with Scooby. Alli glanced over to her bedside table and noticed something she placed on it, immediately, Alli had an idea pop into her mind.

"He only looks older than he is since I play with him _everyday_. I've had that lamp longer than him and it looks brand new." She pointed over to a baby lamp with a doll and a stuffed duck attached firmly to the squiggly base. Just as she planned, he noticed a worn and folded piece of paper on the table.

"Well what's this for then if you don't mind my asking?" He said as he picked up the article. "Nerve Points on the Body: Massaging Techniques, ooh, are you going to be a masseuse?"

"Nah, I was going to be one to make money for college. I'm going to be a Doctor too!"

"Well you'll be brilliant at it seeing you're as clever as you are." He praised her. He really hoped he could find out what happened to her before anything bad happened, she could live an amazing life seeing she was more clever than the average seven year-old.

"Thank you, I _am_ really good at massages though, watch!" She shrewdly made her way to his back and was close enough to his neck.

"Oh no no that's alriii-aah..." He cut off short at the amazing massage. _Blimey those are strong thumbs._ His head lolled over to the side as he went numb with bliss.

As she circled her thumbs on his back, she remembered the exact place on the neck her brother Seth showed her, but she had to be quick before he caught on to what she was doing.

In a swift movement, her hand dashed to a soft point on his neck, her hands were cold so she had to focus before he flinched away. She pressed her two fingers on the artery and felt the steady beating moving twice as fast than normal. "You DO have two hearts! Wow!"

The Doctor's neck pinched her small hands as he jerked away. "Whoah that's cold! How did you know how to find a pulse? Wait no, where you planning that!?"

Alli arched an eyebrow at him as she sat criss-crossed on the bed. "I just said I was going to be a doctor, do you really think I wouldn't have known how to find a pulse?"

"Alli, answer the _other_ question." He warned with a stern look. If she was able to plan all that out she was smarter than he thought. All Alli did was shrug and smile before answering.

"You were avoiding the question, so I figured if I find a way to get your pulse then I could find out for myself. Does that make you an alien then? 'Cause you look human."

He was stumped, she was brilliant, and being as open-minded as she was, he didn't see the harm in telling her the truth. "No, _you _look Time-Lord. I was here first."

"If you were here first, do you mean by age or do you time-travel and stuff?"

He stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before he told her practically everything about who he was and everything that he and Rose did. He was careful though to skip over the part of how they came to find her. They were rather wonderful bedtime stories, seeing as he talked to her until she finally fell asleep and took her nap, which didn't take as long as he thought.

_She must have been tired,_ he thought to himself. _That or she has the same sleeping habits as Rose._

As he covered her with a small blanket and closed the pink, checkered curtains, he saw little glow-in-the-dark stickers of stars covering her wall. _A realistic sky in the day and in the night._ He thought to himself, he figured no harm could come of he _enhanced_ the stars a bit. He pulled out some things in his pocket and his sonic screwdriver and set to work.

**A/N: I got my bold working again! Hopefully that came out alright, I'll go back to my normal schedule now, bye bye.**


	7. Monarchy of the Nieghborhood

**A/N: I am back on schedule, finally got some chapters written up for later, did all of my other stuff, except for all of my homework... but all the important things were finished! Yay! I am still excited how people keep following my story, it's like I'm picking up a companion ;) Ignore me, you can just read.**

**Chapter 7:**

Rose was rather surprised by the amount of tea that Liz had, she thought, being as it was America, that all she would have would be coffee. Apparently her husband Tom believed tea was the solution to everything, so she had experienced when it came to making it.

As the kettle began to boil, Rose sat in the quaint dining room that was attached to the kitchen. She looked out into their backyard through the sliding glass door, the porch was rather worn and decorated with mismatched deck furniture .

"So, why is it that Alli isn't allowed to go outside by herself then?" She asked, this had been bothering her since Alli didn't seem like the kind to cause trouble.

"Oh, she has been wandering off since before she could walk. We went to the Empire State building and she got lost! She was only three at the time and I know since then she could've gotten better but she is just accident prone. We had just went camping and when crossing the street, she looked one way but not the other, nearly got hit by a semi." Liz rambled on.

Rose stifled a chuckle as she heard about how much she got into trouble. "So, um, is it just her, or does she have brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah, most of them grew up and moved out, the only one close to her age is her sister Amber. She's her only _full_ sister too, since me and Tom had our own families before."

"She told us about her sister Amber, do you know what she did though?"

Liz arched an eyebrow at the question, "What did she say this time?"

"Well, uh.." Rose stuttered unsure of the tone in her voice. She cleared her voice and continued. "She's saying that Amber had turned all the neighbor kids against her, that's why she was wandering around, playing by herself."

Lis sighed, this seemed to happen all the time. "Those two are constantly fighting, but I always only find Amber picking on her, I know that Alli must be doing something to aggravate her but I haven't ever seen her do anything yet, but she is doing _something_. There's no reason that Amber would have taped her to a door without Alli doing something to make her angry." Rose raised her eyebrows at this little story before Liz continued.

"I'd ask Amber but you know how kids are when you ask them. Story changes on both sides so you never know what to believe."

"Sorry, it's just that she seemed to be pretty upset by it so I thought I should say something."

"It's fine, I'll talk to both of them about it see if I can find out. So where are you from?"

Rose gladly veered away from the conversation, they both went into a deep discussion of all the trouble that Alli had gotten into as a kid, laughing at how crazy a situation Liz would find her in. She had been asked a while ago to get rid of some of the firewood on the patio since it wasn't being used and didn't look very nice, so she set fire to the entire pile and was found just roasting marshmallows and sitting in front of the inferno.

They were going into a debate on American lemonade and British lemonade, but just as Liz's mouth opened to speak, she was cut off by the sound of someone coming up the hallway. The Doctor walked in smugly with his hand in his pockets.

"Well, got her to go to sleep and might I just say, she is the most creative, intelligent little girl I've ever met, and she gives _amazing_ back rubs!" He said as he rolled his shoulders. "So, how about a cup of tea?"

Liz rolled her eyes at how many people Alli charmed through her massages, "I'll go start your tea."

"So I asked Liz about her daughter Amber," Rose whispered cautiously, not wanting Liz to overhear them, "and there's sometin' odd about how her and Alli fight nonstop, but Alli's never caught. By the sound of it, she just-"

"Manipulates her into starting it." He quietly interjected, "She's very good at that I noticed, which leaves a big honking question." Absent mindedly scratching his sideburns and concentrating deep in thought. "What?" Rose asked, knowing that look he got when he was confused by something.

"How can a girl who can outsmart almost everyone be potentially kidnapped, for no good reason, and not show signs of a struggle?"

"Well she couldn't have just wandered off, the article said the police searched everywhere and she couldn't have gotten far."

"She really did just... vanish." The Doctor muttered grimly. Just then Liz walked in with his tea.

"Just who I wanted to talk to!" He said suddenly, startling her.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked carefully, not sure what he needed to say to her.

"Mostly the monarchy that's taken place in your neighborhood, but also your daughters relationship with each other." He stated smoothly, sounding more like they were commands rather than topics of conversation.

Liz just sighed and held her tea up to her face as she delved into the subject once again, "Kids will be kids, I've had enough experience to know that these things will blow over. As I told Rose, I'll talk to them about it, but these usually go both ways when it comes to who's fault it is."

"But I had the pleasure of getting to know your daughter and I need to speak with both of them. I've had experience with children as well, but, as I am sure you are well aware of, Alli is one of those unique children that doesn't really follow the basic guidelines of what it means to be a child. Not to mention, I know when people are lying." He spoke nearly at a hundred words per minute before he finished. Leaving Liz at a loss for words.

The front door opened with a loud clatter and chattering as Amber walked in through the front door with a couple of friends trailing behind her. Liz glanced over at Rose seeing a pleading look on her face before she finally made her decision. Amber was about to walk to her room before Liz called for Amber into the kitchen.

"Amber! Come here and meet our guests!" The Doctor sniffed with a victorious smirk on his face while Rose rolled her eyes at him.

Amber walked through accompanied by a haughty looking brunette and a stoic red-head. Amber had light brown hair with hints of strawberry blonde reflecting from the light on her. She looked like Alli slightly, but with no freckles, hazel eyes, and a couple years older.

"Your friends can wait in your room." Liz said as she nodded her head towards the two girls, they immediately turned and walked down the hallway, muttering 'whatever' and 'K'.

Once they heard the door close, the Doctor got up and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler." He reached out to shake her hand and she accepted it politely.

"Hi, I'm Amber." She then turned towards her mom "Can I go play with my friends now?"

"Don't be rude, come sit down." Liz sternly ordered. She rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table and sunk into the seat looking expectantly at the two out-of-town strangers for whatever they were going to say.

"Right then!" Doctor said with a clap of his hands as he pulled out his chair and plopped down next to her. "Why don't you tell me what Alli did to make you so upset?"

Her brow furrowed as she tried to mime a look of confusion, "What you mean? I'm not upset."

Rose leaned forward, "Alli already told us her side of the story, it would be only fair to hear your side too." She smiled at the nine year-old who sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"She wanted to watch something on TV when she had the TV all day, I told her it was my turn so wouldn't let her have the remote. Then she started throwing a fit that made Seth and Toby think I was bullying her and threw me out of the room. She only did it so she could have her own way like always, and no one does anything about it." Her voice steadily rose through out the whole story until she was huffing her chest with anger at the sore memory.

"I believe you." He said confidently.

"Yeah but she always- wait, _what_?" she stopped not sure what she heard, no one ever believed that "sweet, innocent, little Alli" could ever do anything like that, so this was a first.

Rose looked at the Doctor, who was receiving a curious look from Liz, as she set her tea down slowly.

"_I believe you_," he repeated, "Which is why I want to help you when she gets that way, the kind of person she is, she can't control it. I want you to handle your sisters manipulative plans _without_ turning the whole neighborhood against her." He gave her a hard look, making her shrink further in her chair, attempting to retreat from both his and her mother's glare.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She glumly apologized.

"It's alright love, at least you know it was wrong." Rose said giving her a kind smile, before turning to the Doctor. "But Doctor, what did you mean by, _the kind of person she is_?"

"Yeah she's just like every other little girl, there's nothing wrong with her!" Liz spoke up, she was offended by how he talked about her daughter like a… a _psycho_. She was always her happiest child.

"She is _way_ more clever than any girl her age should be. I'm sure you've noticed Amber," he said motioning towards her, "Since you're so close to her, you notice how she acts to get her way, so she makes your word not 'reliable' in a sense that you can't get her in trouble. This can be fixed just by sitting her down and telling her not to use people to her advantage or simply ignoring her." He said turning around to Liz. He was a little surprise to see her so livid.

**A/N: I am soooo ready for the next chapter, I just need to put it up right away when I come home so I'm not posting this at midnight all the time. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'll try to make them longer. Thank You to everyone who has been reading, I really do love that.**


	8. Alarming Amount of Dopamine

**A/N: So I had my computer in my bed, thought I would be comfortable while putting up my new chapter. Then all of a sudden my brain just went all like "Huh, this bed is comfy, I think I'm just gonna turn off even though I'm doing something and then sleep in." So, yeah. I made it a longer chapter just for you to make up for my stupid brain. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

The Doctor's eye widened slightly as the small, infuriated mother nearly shouted at him.

"Who are you to say there's something wrong with Alli and how I should raise her?"

Rose, trying to calm her down, "No no, we're not tryin to tell you what to do, just what might help!" The Doctor just sighed and rolled his eyes before he pulled out from his pocket, the psychic paper, and held it up to her face.

"I'm a renown child psychologist from England, Rose is my assistant. We were intrigued by how she acted, couldn't stay away." He flipped his book back into his coat giving a smile, silencing Liz from anymore questions. "We're meant to be on vacation, that's why we didn't say. Oh well."

Rose shook her head and went along with the story. The Doctor still seemed a bit edgy before suddenly getting up and beginning to say his farewells.

"Well, thank you for the entertainment, send Alli Rose our regards, and Amber, be nice to your sister, well, we really must be off. Ta!" He flipped his brown duster behind him as he set for the doors leaving them all a bit shocked from his abrupt exit.

"Well, best be going. That's about as much of a good bye he can spare at the moment. Thanks for the tea. Bye." Awkwardly jogging towards the Doctor as she closed the door behind her. Leaving the soon-to-be-smaller family behind, and slightly confused.

"What was that about? Why'd we have to leave all of the sudden?"

Doctor, still keeping a quick pace, responded, and slightly rambled, "We already got way more involved than we should have, knowing more about Alli helps, especially now that we learned about Alli being a _slight_ sociopath, but there's plenty of those in the world, no one can help that." This statement caught Rose's attention.

"Wait, how you mean _slight _sociopath? She seemed really nice, and I'm pretty sure I didn't pick up and _Dexter_ vibes from her."

"Not _everyone_ is like that Rose, there's is a lot of people in the world with this kind of condition but the type of the disorder ranges for different people. Some people manipulate for enjoyment, some can't help it and feel remorse, others don't even know what they're doing." He rambled on as he held the branch up for Rose to walk back under as they made their way back to the TARDIS.

"We were already to involved, couldn't stay any longer. The thing is, she has a huge amount, an _alarming_ amount of dopamine pumping through her tiny body, so much I'm surprised she doesn't have schizophrenia or even a bit of bipolar disorder. But anyway, if she has all that dopamine, that's what caused her to not feel bad about doing that, hell that's probably why she enjoyed it, everything she did, instant happiness." Snapping his fingers. "Whether it was good or bad, might have messed with her morals a little, but she is very clever, no, _brilliant_! Which is why I don't understand how she could have just disappeared! Without a trace! Zip! Nada! Nothing!"

**"Well how do you know she has a bunch of dopamine in her? Wait, did you sonic her?" Rose knew about his tendencies to scan everything, especially things he didn't understand. **"Oh, never mind. Could she just have been kidnapped though? Maybe she trusted some guy that looked like a police officer or something and couldn't fight him off." Rose offered, she didn't like thinking this dark without some way to help her. _If we solve this though, we can stop anything from happening to her,_ she thought to herself. Although it slightly humored her how exasperated the Doctor got when he didn't understand something.

"No, she sure as hell wouldn't have wandered off with a stranger even if it was an official, and she couldn't have been taken without a fight, I saw her taekwondo medals, by the time she's supposedly taken she'll be a black belt and seeing as the type of sociopath she is and can't feel emotions properly, she wouldn't be scared or freeze up."

"Well she did get taped to a door by her sister, so she could be overpowered."

"No no that doesn't count, she probably wanted to get taped to that door so she had evidence of Amber bullying her." Doctor stopped walking for a second while thinking. "Really? Taped to a door?"

Rose nodded her head in amusement. "Blimey she has anger issues, but anyway, back to the problem at hand. Still though! None of this makes any sense! She was at her bloody school when it happened, where'd she go?" He scratched at his sideburns as he stopped in front of the TARDIS while Rose opened the door with her key.

"Well, how about we go to the school the day it happened and find out for ourselves?" She offered as she pushed the door open for him, raising her eyebrows at the offer.

"You got yourself a deal." He said in a low voice with his trademark half smile playing on his lips. They bounded into the TARDIS, and shortly after, the beautiful wheezing filled the air until the box dematerialized out of sight.

_I'm flying. Flying high in the air, through cities with warm colors and bright sun light from every direction, but they're not my cities. I'm not flying though, I look down and see myself seated inside a car. Oh, its a flying car! I look closely, there's no steering wheel. Am I on the wrong side? I look to the other half and find not only no steering wheel, but Amber sitting with me, she only looks out the windshield while she's enjoying the view and talking, though I can't talk back._

_My hands fly to my face, my mouth can open but I cannot speak. I look back to the civilization zooming past me, we fly down. In through the streets, even a store, until we dive down stairs into what would seem to be a metro station._

_I can't even scream at the sight in front of me._

_Towering buildings, skyscrapers, an entire city underground, burning. Flames engulfing the crying metal, devouring it like paper. Watching slowly as some fall with the flames attached to it like a parasite, crushing anything beneath it._

_Thundering crashes are nearly all I hear over the curdling screams of men, women, children, starting and stopping like a stuttering car engine. There's something else I hear, it's terrible, it's laughter._

_I turn to my sister, only to see the horror on her face, but not at the nightmare we're trapped in, at me._

_I see behind her window a crumbling building ramming into her side before all I see are the bloody flames of where she once was. The building falling reflected a more paralyzing image than I could bare._

_As the mirrored side of the tower picked up more and more speed as it fell to the ground, the constant reflection of what should have been me remained. _

_The long hair that was no longer blonde was soaked with red blood, dripping down her pale dress with unnatural, unmoving arms. Her head was tilted at an odd angle as her eyes pierced my own, with a smile that was cold and filling the air with heartless laughter, not reaching her dead eyes. Her pale, bluish body speckled with blood floated, suspended in the air. Until the building that supported the image of the bloody child fell into the ground._

_I looked down to find myself suspended as well, my feet dangling over streets flowing with blood, fire and bodies. _

_I shouldn't have looked down, I shouldn't have looked. _

_The blazing fire that radiated the underground metropolis lost it's heat as I felt the cold surrounding me. Silence took over the crackling fire and groaning metal, only to be left with a harsh breathing. That of which was not my own._

_My gaze slowly raised to be met with steel blue, opaque, and dead eyes of my own, hovering just in front of my face. She had no expression until my fear was palpable in the air. Then, her face whipped, twisting her blue lips in a grotesque shape, into that of an insane grin. _

_Her hand flashed in front of my face as she grabbed me, and all I saw was darkness._

Alli sat straight up in the dark as her erratic breathing filled the heavy air in the small room. _Why are the fun dreams the one I always die in?_ she thought irritably to herself.

She always had vivid dreams, and she wrote them down and drew them when she could, but they were violent. Nothing she ever did in her life explained the gruesome realities her unconscious mind created, it always ended the same way. Her death.

Her heart nearly stopped when she saw her room, or what she thought was her room, perfectly mimic the starry night sky. Purples, blues, blacks swirled together and spotted stars and galaxies covered the walls lighting the dark.

If she had not known any better, she would have imagined herself adrift in space.

She silently thanked the Doctor as her heart calmed down at the sight bestowed to her. She lied back down in her bed writing about her nightmare before drifting off to sleep. Thinking about her new, albeit strange, friends.

Somehow, she knew the pretty blue box would be gone in the morning, but she'll see it again soon.

**A/N: Real dream by the way, woke up and was to scared to move since a mirror was right next to my bed. Just cowered in my blankets until I smelt bacon. I have my next chapter written out so I'll post it when I can. And if anyone can help me respond to your reviews, like instructions or something on how to work it, I'm getting flustered and I would love to talk with you!**


	9. Shouldn't Ingore Gravity

**A/N: Might be late, but still sorta kinda technically on time. I might be late again posting the next chapter since I'm catching up with myself so I'll be on a writing binge until I can post more. Might surprise myself and get a bunch done, might procrastinate, you never know. Until then my little companions, reads on and enjoy!**

**PS: Still own nothing, wouldn't think I have to put that out there, but just in case. I'll abbreviate it for SON (Still Own Nothing) just for those who don't understand ;)**

**Chapter 9:**

Two years after Alli Rose had met the two people who came out of the blue box, she was playing outside during recess with her best friend, Christian. After playing, yet again, another game of The Doctor and Rose Tyler. When the Doctor told the stories that the two of them did, she had played them out constantly and wrote about their adventures for homework.

Christian had climbed to the top of the monkey bars with Alli, looking a little red in the face from their recent running adventure.

His eyes were a light blue, with flaming red-orange hair that contrasted against his pale, freckled skin. He looked down at the sight and inwardly groaned as he stuck his head down through the bars.

Alli was dangling by her legs on the bars with her hair more than halfway to the ground. She held her bag of chips inverted from her point of view while motioning her friend to join her.

"Well whatcha waiting for, an invitation?" She called up to him.

He clumsily squeezed through the space and held on tight with his legs as he swayed back in forth, looking absolutely malevolent.

Alli merely smirked at her friend as she continued to eat, "What? Don't like being upside-down?"

"No, it hurts my head and it makes my face feel weird. How are you even eating like that?" Christian grumbled as he tucked his uniform into his shorts.

"You can eat when you're wrong side-up, gravity isn't what makes food go down your throat. It's peristalsis from the bumps on your throat you can feel. Weren't you paying attention in class?" Alli was a studious learner after her run in with the Doctor, she wanted to be a doctor now more than anything since he said she would be good at it. Even if she didn't know something, she just acted like she knew and no one would question her.

He fumbled in his pocket for his bag of chips he got as he answered "Only you pay attention in the science-y medical part of class, everyone else thinks it's gross. Almost as gross as you licking everything." Muttering the latter remark under his breath. He then placed the bag in front of his face, opening it like he usually does, but not taking into account of his position.

"Aww…" He whined as he flipped the bag back up, saving less than half the bag. Alli looked up (or down) at the sight of scattered chips covering the ground.

"You shouldn't ignore gravity." She snickered while looking at his crestfallen face. She leaned over to hand him her bag of chips and swung back to her spot.

As he spoke through a mouthful of chips, " I' ar' ee' uh si own ay wa?"

She laughed at his attempt to speak "What?"

He forcefully swallowed before repeating, "Why are we upside-down anyway?"

"Well, we have a test after recess in history, and getting blood to the brain helps you remember and think better." Looking back at her shocked friend.

"We have a test?!" He cried. Alli smirked at her friend as he always forgot to turn in homework or study for anything.

"Don't worry, you'll remember everything if you just calm down." She gracefully slid down to the ground landing on her feet, thanks to gymnastics. Sadly, Christian could not do the same.

As he fell in a slump on the ground, Alli tried her best to hold in any sign of amusement while Christian jumped up and brushed off the dirt. His wide eyed look when he stood up to see if anyone saw, caused the dam to burst has she bent over laughing.

"Shut up!" He yelled frustrated. "So when's recess over anyway? It didn't feel like we played very long."

"Oh we still have about fifteen minutes. What do you want to play?"

"Why don't we go play with everyone else? They already have a game of kickball going." Christian, being the sport enthusiast he was, enjoyed any physical sport he could join in. Alli could care less about it.

"No that's boring! All you do is run around for a little bit after kicking a ball and then just stand around for the rest of the time, what's the point of that?"

He opened his mouth to protest, but suddenly Alli covered his mouth with her hand. She strained her ears to hear over his muffled complaint for the sound she dreamed of hearing again, the sweet mechanical song of groaning and whooshing.

It was barely noticeable at first, until Christian silenced and heard it as well. Alli gave him a quick nod for some plan that they had made when this moment came. With a sad look in his eye as she turned and ran to the sound, he called out as quick as he could "I'll miss you!"

She spun to run backwards with a smile lighting up her face, "Just think, now you won't have to take that test!"

Alli's shoes slapped the pavement loudly as she ran closer and closer to the noise until she thought her lungs might burst. She skidded to a halt as she finally met the familiar sight of the blue Police Box.

She always wondered how they could even travel in it, seeing it was a small as it is. She had one idea that could possibly work, but it was insane.

Alli jumped at the sound of the creaking door and swerved out of eyesight. Pressed herself into the side as she craned her head just enough to see the mysterious time-travelers walk out. _Now this is ridiculous, they're even wearing the same clothes._ She thought. Noticing the Doctor holding a strange machine in his hand covered in buttons which he continued to press.

She heard the humming fill the air once more, but it felt more like it was in her head, a sweet melody she couldn't sing if she tried. The sudden urge to go inside the box nagged her until, as if on her body's own accord, she slipped past the two and stepped into the box, fully gaping at what she saw.

"Rose, close the door! We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!" The Doctor said, muffled past the open doors.

"Right ya, sorry. Must have forgot." Rose replied, right before Alli heard the tell tale sign of a creak and a click of a door closing.

The huge room covered in lights, wires, buttons, levers, and what looked like coral, surrounded her as she stood next to the door. The middle console glowed with a calming light as it made a loud and pronounced humming in her head.

Alli jumped up and down laughing "It's bigger on the inside! I knew it!" The playful hum nudged her mind so she stood still and looked in awe at the large column of light.

"You're alive too? Wow, this is the most amazing box ever!" The time machine buzzed from the admiration while the little girl ran around the center. She halted once more when she looked down a hall that led deeper into the TARDIS.

"There's more?! Yes!" She sprinted down the halls revelling in the rooms that the blue box showed her.

Christian barely caught a glimpse of her hair whip away as he ran to do what he was told years ago.

He remembered her tell him the stories she was told, and that she would go with them when she had the chance. He never thought they were real, that they were just her dreams she's been having. His best friend that always helped him with school from day one, and he showed her how to play sports or video games, even though she was terrible at them.

He smiled fondly at the memories of his best friend.

But now he had to do his part, he ran up to the teacher watching over them and spoke at a hundred words per minute "Mrs. Davis! Mrs. Davis! There's a huge snake at the corner of the school and there's some kids all around it and playing with it and one got bit when he poked it with a stick and now it's all red and bumpy and…"

He didn't need to finish as the plump teacher ran as fast as she could across the playground away from the direction Alli was running. Next, he signaled a few friends from across the school yard and they ran off, followed by a few explosions of firecrackers, setting the teacher running in that direction as well. _Pyromaniacs were always useful friends._ He thought to himself.

He knew there was a chance he wouldn't get to see her again, but it was a promise that he made when she told him about the strange couple she met.

He ran off towards the direction of the teacher to lie his way out of trouble by saying he must have been tricked, never noticing the two strangers walk up towards the school scanning the playground.

**A/N: That's probably the only way I would ever get to be inside the TARDIS is by sneaking in. Haha. I also found out on my exploration of this website that if you click on the names of people who followed the story, you get to see ****_their_**** stories. You guys rock at writing, like seriously, I would love writing advise from you!**


	10. Bit Creepy

**A/N: I SURVIVED! Easter is like a really crazy time for me because of all the sugar, I didn't even sleep last night I just kept laughing at random times then passed out. All in all it was a good Easter, I decapitated a few peeps, ate a whole chocolate bunny and ate a bunch of boiled eggs. Sorry that I haven't gotten you anymore stories, but I'll start posting more on a regular schedule. Enjoy!**

**PS: SON- If you don't know what this is, look at the last chapter.**

**Chapter 10:**

The Doctor jogged around the console pressing and pulling all the controls while Rose held on to the railing to avoid being tossed around, courtesy to the Doctor's terrible driving.

When he finally landed, he searched through the floors looking for something, "Let's see, G...G...Ah! Here it is!" As he held up his hand with a small, yet wonky looking device. "My Genetic Tracker, helped me find one of the Royal Panavalti Triplets of Palontio 9 during the Shrouded Festival, and let me tell you, that planet knows how to party. They celebrate their similarities of their appearance by completely covering themselves to not show any difference, and they party nonstop for three weeks, which is actually about a day and a half on their planet. _This_ cut the time to look for her enough to see them do their ceremonial dance of-"

"Doctor. We're gonna miss it, we should probably get going." Rose interrupted. They had landed a couple minutes before to see what was going to happen right away. Or at least she hoped they did.

"Alright alright, Allon-sy!" He scooped up his coat and pulled open the door, looking down at his device as he walked through. He hovered near the door waiting for Rose when he heard the TARDIS begin to hum. He shrugged it off as she walked through the door.

"Rose, close the door! We're gonna miss it if we don't hurry!" He said as he took long strides down the street towards the school.

"Right ya, sorry. Must have forgot." Rose quickly shut the door and run up to the Doctor, linking her arm through his. "Since when did you have to start telling me to hurry up?" She joked with him, earning a good chuckle.

He brought his Genetic Tracker up and pressed a button, immediately a compartment slid open on the side, and he carefully pulled from his pocket a long, blonde hair that he stuffed into the little compartment before it snapped shut.

"Figured I use this to help, just in case. Had one of her hairs on me so I thought it would do some good."

"You took one of her hairs? Bit creepy." She giggled at him.

"Oi! I didn't take it on purpose, just found it on my suit. Thought that it could aid the search is all. Hair as long as that, I'm amazed she doesn't shed more." His machine made a crisp _ding_ when he pressed a near, unnoticeable button on the side. "And it goes ding when there's stuff!"

Rose shook her head, "Always such a child." muttering playfully under her breath. He just giggled until they finally came up to the small school and see recess in session. His smile wiped away in a look of discomfort, he could always feel it in the air when there was a fixed point in time occurring.

There was something else he could sense in his mind though, the TARDIS was still continuing to purr and whir from something, but he couldn't place his finger on what the noise meant.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked, noticing his look he gets.

"Nothing, it's just… that feeling I get. When there's a fixed point in time it's like that sensation of almost falling and catching yourself at the last moment. Time Lords get that feeling since their sensitive to time." He decided to not mention anything the TARDIS was doing since it would only confuse her.

_Him and his 'superior physiology'._ She thought to herself as she looked out at the playground.

They observed children in uniforms as they were inhabiting the jungle gyms, running through the swings, and playing kickball on a nearby field. They saw a redhead chase after the teacher supervising as she ran up to a group of boys. Then heard what seemed to be an explosion in the distance.

"Ah, elementary schools. Just as I remember then." Rose chuckled as she observed the chaos.

They looked throughout the whole crowd of kids, and there was no little Alli Rose. The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows as he searched more frantically through the crowd until he pulled out his Genetic Tracker to help, only to come out empty handed with no ding.

He swore under his breath as he stuffed it back into his pocket, "I don't understand! She should be here, it's the right date, I checked, how did she just vanish?!"

"Let's go ask the teacher that was watching them, find out who her friends were and see if they know anything." Rose said.

He smiled at how Rose always took the domestic approach to things, "Good idea, can take _this_ thing and find some of _her_ things, might help us." He said as he waved his machine before stuffing it back in his pocket.

As they walked across the field, gaining a couple stares from some students, they greeted a confused, and stressed, teacher.

"Oh, well hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" She said in a high voice that contradicted her large figure.

"Yes there is miss..?"

The teacher then corrected herself for the strangers. "Mrs. Davis, and who might you two be? And why are you here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh none at all! I'm Detective John Smith and this is my partner in training, Rose Tyler." Rose quickly stifled her surprise, and shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said politely, avoiding the suspicious stare from Mrs. Davis.

"Well you seem to be a far way from home." She assumed from their accents.

"Yeah, we're on vacation, and to answer your other question, we usually pass by on our daily walk but have come to notice a child is missing from the mix, do you know where they might be?"

A look of annoyance flitted across the teachers face, "Of course all of the children are here, how could you possibly know how many children there are anyway?"

"Well an eidetic memory helps, but why don't you count them to make sure?"

"Very well, if it will satisfy you." She scanned the school yard physically counting with her finger as her annoyed expression evolved into that of panic. She spun around a couple times as she looked at all the corners of the school, not finding the missing child.

"Where is she? Oh no, where did she go? Christian! Come here!" She yelled as the young ginger walked over to them, avoiding her terrified eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Davis?" He said quietly. He had not noticed the two people standing near him, although Rose gave him a questioning glance before diverting her eyes back to the teacher.

"Christian where's Alli? You were playing with her just a few seconds ago, where'd she go?"

He only shrugged his shoulders while still keeping his gaze to the ground in an attempt to hide his guilt. Before Mrs. Davis could pester him for more answers, the Doctor spoke.

"How about you take me to where Alli's things are and see if I can find anything there and let my partner ask the other students questions?" He watched as Rose crouched down to reassure the small boy that was fidgeting with his shirt.

"We should search the area for her, try and find her. I don't even know when she could have wandered off, she's so little. We have to call the police!" She chattered, fearing the worst for the minute girl, she only received empathetic nods from the Doctor.

"You can call the police, we just wanna help find her. Rose, stay out here and ask the kids if they've seen _anything_ suspicious, Mrs. Davis if you could show me her classroom I'll search there and you can call the police." He ordered, keeping a very calm voice for the panicking woman.

As the teacher made her way to the school, the Doctor looked at Rose "You okay with this?"

Rose nodded while rubbing the little boys back soothingly, "Yeah I'll be fine, go find out what you can."

"Alright, be careful, Rose." he said, but just as he was about to turn away Christian's head shot up at the name. They looked at him curiously as his head whipped back and forth at the two, realising who they were.

The Doctor motioned his head towards the boy at Rose to talk with him as he ran towards the school.

"You're Rose?" He said quickly, panic was tangent in his voice.

"Yeah, that's me. Don't worry, we're here to help, me and my friend are going to do whatever we can to find your friend." She said in a soothing voice.

"He's the Doctor." He said knowingly, Rose opened her mouth in shock, before she could speak he said without hesitation "And you're Rose Tyler. You were the ones Alli met. Please tell me you know where she is."

**A/N: We'll get back to this moment in a bit. Next chapter will be showing Alli in the TARDIS, I just hope it works out well in the story. Thanks for reading my little companions! Love you all and enjoy your chocolate bunnies! (Or what's left of them)**


	11. What's So Funny?

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get this to you all last night, I fell asleep watching fanfiction. I already got yelled at by my gecko so he took care of that for you. You can have this chapter now and I'll try to get you your new chapter tonight. I love you! Don't hate me. :(**

**Chapter 11**

Alli couldn't believe how much the time machine had inside. There were unending corridors with doors leading to practically different worlds. She already came across four gardens, what looked like a tennis court, an art gallery, two astronomy rooms with a glass ceiling to show stars from other galaxies, a wardrobe that spiraled up to interminable levels, and even a room that had no gravity. She found that out the fun way by trying to float back to the door.

She had been going through the halls for hours it felt like. Her stomach growled and almost instantly the kitchen appeared around the corner. After rummaging through the possible snacks, she had a big meal of some strange jello-like food with amazing juice that she had never tasted before that her new friend was kind enough to make for her.

The amount of energy that she got from the sugary snack allowed her to climb one of the mountain simulators that swayed in the breeze, and dance to a couple songs in the music room.

She eventually made her way to find a library, and also a pool.

"Why is there a pool in the library?" She giggled at the sentient box. Then something drew her near a large screen.

It looked simple in nature, and had a few panels with a handprint, a triangle, a couple other strange shapes, or just a blank surface on them, and it itself was just the shape of a box. She looked at the monitor to find the words 'Book Downloads' and multiple versions of literature flash by, from educational textbooks to Shakespeare to Monty Python's Big Red Book.

"Does it shoot out books it downloaded then? Or put it on a kindle pad?" She asked, only to receive the same drone she didn't understand. She pressed her face up to the front of the cube and slid her tongue up the side.

"Just taste like regular metal, except a bit more citrus-y. Not very helpful." There wasn't much else to behold to the box as she looked it over. "No buttons, aside from the panels, so it might be voice activated."

She shrugged as she spoke to the screen, "Um, hello?" and heard the calming voice from the machine say, "Please select the book or books you wish to download." She figured it would be pointless to constantly come back and forth to get more books and said "Download all."

"Do you accept all the warnings and Terms of Agreement for your species and purpose for-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me read!" She interrupted impatiently, rushing the process. She hated those warnings that popped up for Terms of Agreement and just wanted the actual thing.

"Place your hand, tentacle or other forms of appendages on the panels best suited for you."

"Oooooh… Now I get what all those were for. It must be for fingerprint access for the kindle pad. Always wanted one." She said in understanding. She was about to place her small hands in the panel for her hand shape when she heard a warning throb vibrate in her head.

"What's the matter? I'm just getting a couple books." She retorted to the box as she placed her hand into the imprinted panel. Her hands barely fitted the palms of the carving, but it still carried out the task.

A small squeal escaped from her mouth when she felt a sharp tingle radiating from her hand to the rest of her body, silencing her before any more noise could come out.

Any attempt she made to move was ignored by her brain, forcing her to listen to the cold voice speak "Larger downloads require no movement, you have been temporarily paralyzed to ensure full transfer of information. Please remain calm as download commences, you may feel some pain."

She watched as a compartment of the machine open, revealing a contracted arm with a lit up helmet moving it's way closer to her head. She could only watch, as her incapacitated body was urging to run, until the large helmet hovering over her scalp contracted to completely fit her small head.

She could almost hear the energy whine as it began to start. Her eyes were dashing back and forth to find a way out, but with no ability to move or speak, she was stuck.

"Beginning download." The cube chillfully spoke. Her heart momentarily stopped for a second just before the pain hit her in the skull like a sledgehammer.

She would be writhing in pain on the floor if she wasn't frozen standing up. Tears welled in her eyes as she could see the books filter past the screen, feeling it fill up in her head with knowledge brimming and practically overflowing.

Something was wrong, she couldn't hold it all in her head without burning up. She thought she was about to burn, until her mind snapped.

It was an odd feeling, like being split in half and still glued together by her body. She barely heard the distorted garble of the machine stating the download was complete as she stumbled onto the floor in a heap.

Her breathing was a jagged pattern and sweat formed on her brow. She inhaled deep and burst into a fit of giggles while rolling onto her back and clutching her stomach. _Don't know how I even survived that_ she thought while clutching the stitch in her side from laughing so much. She couldn't seem to calm down until she heard a voice pierce through the laughter, effectively filling the library with silence.

"What's so funny?" said an impossibly familiar voice.

**A/N: This is going to be so fun to write when we come back to this! We're going back to the school for now and I have to go. Thank you all so much for reading! Until next time my little companions. ^-^**


	12. I Was Just Taking a Nap

**A/N: I am sorry, I am so sorry. I should have posted this sooner but I didn't finish the story in time. This is also a really long chapter, I couldn't find a stopping point. Enjoy!**

**P.S.: SON, you know what I mean.**

**Chapter 12**

The Doctor sadly watched how frantic Mrs. Davis was before she disappeared to call the police. On any other circumstances he wouldn't have been too keen on allowing the police into anything, they never really did much in these scenarios but mess things up.

The article did say the police had searched though, so he had to let it happen. He muttered a thanks to the teacher as she dropped him off at Alli's classroom.

As he stepped inside he forgot for a second how little things were in elementary schools. He felt like a giant when he stepped up towards a desk that barely made it to knee height. He crouched down near the desks and looked at the taped name tags written in cursive to find her name.

When he found hers he couldn't help but smile at the graffiti that decorated nearly every square inch of all her things.

He chuckled at the drawing she had currently been making before she left for recess. The paper supported a big blue box with the words Police Public Call Box scribbled on it. There were two people next to it that had bright colors of pink and yellow on one and stripes of brown and blue on the other.

He opened her desk and raised his eyes in surprise as more drawings poured out of the desk. He picked them up, but became interested in a worn and thoroughly used blue notebook that fell out of the pile.

Opening it up, the first page warned anyone who read it that this belonged to Alli Rose and they would be punished. _Still the same_ he thought from the similar warning on her door when he last met her. Turning to the first page he looked completely shocked.

Pages were hastily written in after waking up in a daze about dreams that sent shivers up one's spine. The opposite page held the drawings of what she saw, nearly every single one had the disturbing color of red flowing out from the people she drew if it wasn't herself.

"Oh Alli, what happened to you?" He silently murmured to himself as he went through the pages that seemed just as disturbing as the last.

He pocketed the notebook into his jacket when he tore himself away from it long enough to continue on his search. He noticed her small backpack hanging on the low hooks of the wall and opened it up to look through it.

She really was a smart girl as he noticed all the graded papers she kept inside, always having A's on them. There wasn't much else he could find so he decided to pull out his Genetic Tracker to find where she usually was in the room.

He walked over to a section of the teachers desk and saw a page written in Alli's handwriting saying over and over 'I must not lick everything'.

"What did I say? 'Tasting is a very useful and underappreciated sense.' I knew I'd win that bet!" He yelled at himself. He pressed a few other buttons to follow any traces of her saliva instead.

He spun around and ran after the signal down the hall until he came up to a school psychologist office. His eyes shot up as he rapped quickly on the door and let himself in, _Why would she be in here?_ he wondered to himself.

He was met by a cluttered office and a rather young man with dirty blonde hair sitting behind the desk, going through a folder that was cluttered with drawings and a picture, the Doctor could only guess who's folder that was when his machine made a satisfying ding. The Doctor quickly stuffed it into his pocket when the man looked up with bright hazel eyes and put on a smile as he stood up and held his hand out.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor nice to meet you!" He said excitedly as he shook his hand energetically.

"Hi, I'm Phil Forrenger, can I help you Doctor…?" He trailed off.

He chuckled as he continued the conversation, "Oh no, just the Doctor, so tell me, who's folder is that then? Seems a bit full."

"Sorry, can't tell you, patient confidentiality and all that." He said as he closed the file and set it back on the pile.

"Well, this might help with that." As he held up his psychic paper. "And if I might take a guess, that's Alli Rose's folder."

Phil's eyebrows receded to his hairline as he read what appeared on the paper. "Wow, I didn't know she had a therapist from England, didn't think she really needed one."

"Yeah well, now that we got that out of the way, do you mind if I take a look? Didn't think so, thank you!" He said while taking the file before he could interrupt.

"Not at all since you're her therapist. So tell me, has she told you anything about her dreams? She refuses to tell me for some reason." He sat back down in his well worn chair and rolled over to the Doctor. His mountain of folders otherwise blocking his view.

The Doctor scanned through her analysis, and questioned why barely anything had been filled out from her being here so often. "Sure, but first…" He said setting the folder down, "Why is there so little after two years?"

"I wish I could tell you, she doesn't answer the questions or do the tests in a normal way for me to draw any conclusion about her. Even something as mundane as an inkblot test, she says something completely different that doesn't match. All I could get from her is that she has strange dreams and she won't even tell me about them, just changes the subject. Nothing even happened to her in the past so I can't even find out why she licks everything."

"Yeah, don't worry about that." He muttered before continuing, "And as for the dreams, I would love to hear your opinion on these." He pulled the tattered blue notebook out from his pocket and handed it over to an elated Phil.

"She has a dream journal?! Is she alright with me reading this?" When he motioned to the colorful warning on the first page.

"Yeah, bout that." He scratched the back of his head, not sure how to say she was missing, "She seemed to have wandered off when I showed up, quite efficiently too since no one can find her. I haven't seen her in a while and need to know how she's been acting to help look for her."

Phil's eyes widened, radiating with worry. "Oh my God, when did she go missing? I just saw her a couple hours ago." The Doctor looked at him in interest before he continued, "She tossed some food for some experiment and it got stuck on the ceiling. Anyway, do you think this will help?" He motioned to the dream journal.

"It might, it'd be better if you go over it though since you've been with her more recently. Do you have any idea to where she might have gone?"

"None, she talks my ear off but never says anything." The Doctor smiled at that, "If anyone would know anything it would be her friend, Christian Vanders."

"Thank you, can I ask though, why did she get sent here in the first place?" The Doctor thought he might know the answer judging that she was sent here when she was in first grade.

"Yeah, it was terrible, she was taking a nap and woke up screaming and crying. We asked her what she dreamed about but the only thing we got from her was 'Stop killing me.'" His voice was low as he recalled the memory, "I don't know what happened to her, but it must have been horrific."

"That notebook might give you an idea of why she didn't want to tell you anything. I'll be back in a minute and see what this Christian knows, you look that over and tell me what you think." The Doctor turned to run out the door before hearing an audible whisper "Whoah." from Phil as he turned the first page.

As he turned the corner he instantly ran into Rose and Christian. He caught Rose just before she was about to fall, "Whoa, there you are! I was just looking for you both in fact, by the way, I won that bet. Turns out she was sent to the school psychiatrist for licking stuff, among other things. So what'd you find?"

"He knows us Doctor." Rose stated simply so the Doctor couldn't ramble on any further.

"What?" He squeaked quietly. "What do you mean?"

"Christian here already knew about us from our little friend, he has an idea of where she might be, but-"

"Oh I thought I told her not to tell anybody!" He cut her off, "Good thing I didn't tell her too much or else there might have been-"

"Doctor!" She yelled, "There's something else though, Christian thought that she was with us."

The Doctors eyes widened when the realization finally kicked in. "Oh! I was wondering what the TARDIS was doing but I didn't think that she would have let her in! Unless she slipped through the doors when we opened them. God, my head is so thick sometimes!" He slapped the side of his head as he turned to the frightened child staring up at him like he was insane.

"What's the TARDIS doing? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"The moment we were both outside she must have slipped in before you could close the doors, I should have noticed but the TARDIS was covering it up."

Christian just stood with his mouth agape before closing it and attempting to form words. "Uh-um w-what's a TARDIS? Does this mean you know where Alli is?"

"Well, we might, but it's a long shot." He said lamely, he figured Rose would know he's lying but she couldn't come back, so he wouldn't risk raising anyone's hopes. "Thing is, there's a lot still here that could help find out more about Alli." This time he turned to Rose expectantly as if asking for her permission.

"I'll stay here and find out more. Just leave me your psychic paper for when the police show up." She was still going to ask a couple of the other students some questions. They were both sure she was on the TARDIS but something was off about this girl.

He quickly handed over the psychic paper, "Also, if you don't mind picking up her dream journal I lent to the school psychiatrist to look over, just tell him you're with me." With that he turned quickly to run down the streets shortly after a police car pulled up.

She sighed as she took a hold of the gingers hand, "This is going to be a longer day than I thought."

**A/N: Next chapter is coming, but I have some days that's going to be an absolute hell. I know you don't care, just letting you now. lol. Just wondering, would you like me to write any other stories? I have some other possible ideas but I'm not sure if I should get distracted. Let me know, Love you all! Don't worry, you'll find out who found her soon. ;)**


	13. Snap! Crackle! Pop!

**A/N: Finally! I was so excited for this chapter, I really hope you like it. I got a prom to go to so sorry in advance for failing to stay on schedule again. I'll just go on another writing binge and build up some more chapters for you. Enjoy! SON**

**Chapter 13**

Alli Rose could hardly breath from the fear so thick in the air. She tentatively raised herself off of the floor and made an effort to keep her knees from shaking. Looking around the books and the innocent-appearing Book Downloader, her breath hitched when she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" She squeaked, only to be met by a few minutes of pure silence. She took a step to exit the room when it spoke again.

"Where are you going? You only just got here, why not stay awhile?" The smooth voice taunted, enjoying the distress that she was causing her.

This time Alli didn't stay, and instead sprinted down the halls to find some form of room that would be easy to hide in. She decided to take refuge in the vast wardrobe and hide in some of the clothes.

She squeezed between some bright blue dresses and covered herself thoroughly so she was camouflaged. She struggled to silence her breath, straining her ears to hear any sign of someone chasing her. She chuckled silently, thankful that she was able to get away, but in vain.

She heard mirthless laughter strike through the quiet once more, "_I found you_." she sang. Soon after, she felt an ice cold hand grip her ankle.

Alli shot up kicking the hand off her and ran out from the dresses, catching her foot in the fabric. She screamed out as she fell to the floor hitting her head and scrambled her way to the stairs. She ran as far as she could and as fast as her legs would carry her. She eventually made it to one of her favorite gardens, but for some reason it was night. Her heart was about to give out from exhaustion until she was forced to cease once more.

"STOP!" She growled, effectively halting her in her tracks, although she protested.

"What do you want? Who are you?" She cried, her panting and sniveling made her words barely intelligible.

"Turn around." She whispered in Alli's ear. She spun around in terror and found herself somehow in the middle of a large, circular stone terrace, it had an eerie, blue-ish gray tinge to the stone the way the artificial moon shone.

"I'm losing my mind." She whispered to herself.

"Haha! You have no idea." The voice giggled in her ear once more. Alli turned out of instinct to find the source and jumped at the reflection of herself in the mirror that appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" She muttered. Her hand reached out to the reflection but stopped its journey halfway through when the twin image didn't follow.

She looked in alarm at the mirror to see herself with a mere smirk playing on her lips.

"Boo." She whispered through the glass, followed by Alli's wail as she collapsed to her knees and gripped the sides of her head. Her mind felt as if it was about to crack open again she was so terrified.

The doppelganger stepped out of the mirror itself and stood over the small girl's trembling body with a look of annoyance marring her face. "Oh shut up."

Strangely, her mouth obeyed, that is until after a beat she controlled her lips again, "How is this possible?"

Without warning, she gripped her throat and pulled Alli upwards to look her in her own eyes that seemed more unforgiving than her own. "Pay attention!" She shouted over her startled choking.

"Stop your-"

"Hurting you?" She finished spitefully, "No I'm not. Now do as I say and pay attention." She spoke softly in a saccharine tone and dropped her forcefully on the ground. Alli Rose stumbled as she regained her footing and rubbed her neck that was surprisingly not painful, her bursting headache suddenly ceased as well.

"What do you mean? Pay attention to what?" She asked, nothing was making sense and she couldn't stand it.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel it. When you were downloading every book in the history of the universe in your tiny, _stupid_ brain you felt it, I know you did, don't even try to lie to me. I feel what you feel, I see what you see, I can do _everything_ and _anything_ you can and I know what you know. It's like you said before, you're losing your mind, but it's not just that, you broke it!" She shouted angrily.

Realization hit her in the head when she grasped what she was saying, "So I'm delusional, I went insane and I'm just yelling at myself in the mirror then? It can't be just that, there's something else, what is it?" She questioned herself. Something was staring her right in the face but she just couldn't see it.

"I am you in every sense, but not you." She stated simply.

"Then who are you if you're not me?"

The look-alike gripped Alli's shoulder and shoved her down on her knees so she was below her, Alli looked up to see the moon behind her, soaking in a deep shade of red, pouring the bloody light over her silhouette and the scenery around them.

"I am Luna Erythro." Rising over the two, the image of the blood moon shone in the darkened garden. her face pulled into the smile that always haunted her dreams. "Now then, we're going to be here awhile, so lets pull ourselves together." She slapped the side of Alli's face, hard. When she looked up and saw she was gripping the side of her reddened cheek, staring at herself in the mirror.

She then noticed herself standing in a stunning bedroom with walls similar to her old room, but the clouds moved in the breeze and the sky changed into breath-taking colors, with the walls towering high above her. The furniture was light blue and tasteful with the cathedral-like room. _Must be my room, I love it!_ She thought to herself, and partially to the TARDIS. Tearing herself away from the amazing site, she turned back to address the mirror.

"So I was just ranting in front of a mirror then?" She snorted.

Her neck then twitched to the side in an extravagant motion that created a chord of crackles and pops from her neck and pulled her hair to fall to the right side of her shoulder. Her face settling in the smug look of Luna before she spoke again, "Technically we were in all of those places, you just didn't noticed when we moved, you kind of shattered our view on time and reality temporarily. I fixed it though. You're welcome."

Her head cracked back in the opposite direction, having her hair settle on her left shoulder, "_Great_, is this going to happen everytime you talk now? And was the slapping really necessary?" Alli absentmindedly rubbed her cheek.

_Crack_

"My aren't you inquisitive? All you ask is questions. I meant it when I said we needed to pull ourselves together, clever huh? I guess I'll answer them in order, yes, this is my body too you know, I'm not just going to stick around in your head and talk from there. And also yes, you were freaking out and need to snap out of it, also how I fixed the blackouts." She rambled on with authority, much reminding her of the Doctor.

_Crack_

"Well I have more questions so deal with it. What did you mean when you said we were going to be here awhile?"

_Crack_

Luna laughed, "We've been here for _days_ but the amount of info that you pounded in our head broke all views on time. The slap helped temporarily but we need to get back to the front room to fix it completely."

_Crack_

"Days?! That can't be right! They would have found me running around in here like a lunatic!" She attempted to reason with herself.

_Crack_

"It's right and I'll show you how this was possible too. Looks like I got most of the brains." Mumbling the latter remark.

_Crack_

"You know I can still hear you right?"

_Crack_

"Just come on." She replied, rolling her eyes.

**A/N: DUH! DUH! DUUUUUHHHH! This is my attempt at the suspense song, can't do it well on a keyboard, a well. :) Meet Luna! She may seem a bit mean, but don't worry, she likes Alli since she looks like her. Can't say anyone else is safe though... Anyways! Thank you all for reading, and commenting too, I hope my replies are getting through. Love you all my little companions!**


End file.
